Solis et Lunae
by VolticWind
Summary: An average teenager finds himself thrust into a situation where the world depends on him and several others to stop it from being swallowed up. Along the way he finds new friends, sees strange visions. First Story. Rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either Cardfight Vanguard or Naruto.  
This is a Test Chapter for my first story so expect it to be really short. Also the pairing is already decided to be Naruto and Misaki.  
Naruto will be using a Murakumo deck centering around calling multiple copies of Units, guarding, and retaining hand size.

Solis et Lunae

* * *

Three months after the conclusion of Japan's National Vanguard Tournament, at the now famous Card Capital a young man with spikey blond hair with six whisker-like marks on his face was walking by. He was wearing a red shirt with a rust colored jacket and blue jeans with black shoes. As he passed the store, he noticed a small sheet of paper peeling off the door of the shop. As it flew off into the air when a gust of wind picked up the boy snatched it before it went out of reach. He waited till the wind died down to read the paper and was interested with the big bold letters spelling "**Help Wanted!**"

"A job opening? I thought all the stores were finished hiring people for a while." the blonde wondered out loud. He looked into the window and saw about two dozen students ranging from grade school to high school sitting at tables playing card games and a long line of people leading to the front desk. At said desk, boxes of what looked to be card packs that were organized in a neat manner next to a cash register. In the back there were shelves filled with a lot of different colored boxes one would assume to be starter decks for players new to card games.

"A card shop, huh? Quite a busy one at that. No wonder they need more help." He said. Then he looked at the person sitting at the desk and froze at the vision of beauty he was beholding. Sitting there was an attractive young woman with long lavender hair that reached the middle of her back and had two long bangs framed her face perfectly as well as two small bangs that crossed just above the bridge of her nose, the effect of which gave her face a defined heart shape. She had deep blue eyes that one could lose track of time just staring into them, and is wearing what look to be a white button up shirt and a red apron that somehow hugged her slim figure but the boy couldn't see anything else because desk blocking her legs. The last notable thing about her is that she was wearing a necknace that had a key with a heart shaped loop attached to it.

"Wow..." he said with a low voice. "Beautiful isn't it!" said a voice behind him which caused him to jump up in suprise. He turned around and saw a man in his mid to late 30s with dark green hair and dark blue eyes that were hidden behind brown frame glasses. He was wearing long sleeve pale blue button up shirt with a baby blue apron and blue jeans with white sneakers. He was standing there admiring the site of the shop in front of the two men.

The young man remained still for a second until he realized what the guy in front him was refering to. "Oh...Yeah." he said while blushing after remembering what he was doing. The dark haired man spotted the paper in the younger male's hand. "You looking for a job? Well you came to the right place! Come with me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the young man's arm and started to pull him into the shop surprising the kid. " Um sir, where are you taking me?" They stopped in front of the manager's office and the older man turn to respond. "No need to call me sir. Call me Shin, whats your name young man?"

The boy stood there thinking about the situation. 'Well Mom did say I should get a job to pay for my own stuff. And theres is that cashier thats pretty good looking, maybe I should go along with this.' he then finally reponded to Shin's question. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I would like to apply for the job." he said with a smile. Shin nodded and answered. "No need for an application Naruto-kun, come inside my office and we'll conduct the interview."

They walked inside as the girl at the register looked toward them with a quizical look on her face after hearing the conversation. 'Shin-san always jumps the gun with decisions like that, but it is hard to run this place with just two people.' She then thought about the young man who wanted the job. He looked kinda handsome in her eyes, about the same level as Kai but with a much more friendly demeanor. She hoped to get to know him as they worked together. Her thoughts were interupted by the next person in line asking for a starter deck.

Forty-Five minutes later...

"Well Naruto-kun, everything checks out fine. Hope to see you here next Monday after you leave school."Shin said as he and Naruto exited the office. Naruto smiles to himself. "Thank you Shin-san for the chance to work here."He started to walk when he was told to come to the now lineless counter by the girl that made him freeze before he entered the shop. "My name is Misaki Tokura, nice to meet you. It seems that Shin-san gave you the job, I hope we get along." She said with a small smile and offered her hand to Naruto. He then moved his hand to shake hers with a gentle yet firm grip. "Its nice to meet you too Misaki-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Hope we get along." the young man said his good byes then walks out the door.

As he was started his journey home, Naruto grinned widely to himself thinking of his new co-worker. One things for sure, things were about to get interesting at Card Capital.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Cardfight Vanguard or Naruto.  
I would like to tell you guys and gals the pairings and how relevant they are to the story.  
The Naruto/Misaki pairing will be explored completely throughout the entire story and will the most prominent pairing.  
It will be revealed in this chapter that Naruto dated Sakura before the story but she dumped him for Sasuke. They may or may not appear in the story.  
There will be Aichi/Kourin hints throughout the story and it is likely to be expanded upon if I decide to make a sequel centered around the third season.  
Kamui's love problems will be about the same as the anime, but with an OC to add to his confusion.

Solis et Lunae

* * *

About thirty minutes after he left Card Capital, Naruto finally reached his house. It was a simple two-floor house with white walls and a black roof. He walked inside and took his shoes off and looked toward the kitchen. "Hey Mom! I'm home!" Naruto called out. He entered to see a woman with long red hair that reached just below her waist and blue eyes in the same shade as her son. She is wearing a black dress that stops just after her knees with a white under shirt and a white cooking apron top of it all. Her name is Kushina Namikaze, formally Uzumaki until she married Naruto's father Minato Namikaze. Naruto himself was born a year before they married, but when asked if he wanted his last name changed he declined saying that they don't need the same name to be family.

"Welcome home Naruto." she said as she added the last ingredient to the beef stew shes making. "How were things in town?" she asked. Naruto sat down at the table and answered. "Everything's good...oh yeah I managed get a job." Kushina seemed interested when she heard that. "Really? Where?" she asked. "A card shop called Card Capital, the place was packed with customers daily so they set up a help wanted sign at the door. I kinda got dragged into the job it seems." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. His mother turned around after putting a lid on the pot to let it simmer and had an amused smile on her face. "Oh really? Do tell." Kushina said. Naruto then when over the entire event.

"So did you decide to take the job before or after you saw the pretty cashier?" she asked with a almost knowing giggle afterword. Naruto started blushing and studdering then stopped when he realized that he was making a fool of himself. "I relieved you moved on from when that Sakura girl dumped you. How long ago was that? A year ago?" Kushina asked. Naruto sighed after hearing this, he used to date the girl he always had a crush on as a child, Sakura Haruno. It was all perfect until a transfer student came into the situation, Sasuke Uchiha, and drew her away with his seemingly superior looks and social standing as a company heir. In reality, Sakura was only interested in Naruto because he was vaguely attractive in his own way and it was completely on a whim. She didn't even have the decency to break up to his face, it was via text message which made it even more insulting.

"Mom, I would appreciate it if you don't bring that up ever again." he said with a pained voice. His mother had an understanding look on her face. After that they heard the door open and small footsteps quickly coming toward them. A small 11 year old girl with red hair that reach her shoulders and light blue eyes was running to the kitchen. She was wearing a uniform and hat that signified the she went to Miyaji Academy, a school for rich girls. "Big bro! Are you home?!" she yelled at she entered and saw her beloved older brother and excitedly jumped to hug him. This is Naomi Namikaze, Naruto's younger sister, who absolutely adores her brother and will take any opportunity to hug him. Soon a tall man with spikey blond hair in similar style as Naruto if he let his hair grow out and light blue eyes like Naomi. He was wearing white business suit with a black undershirt and red tie. This is the father of Naruto and Naomi, Minato Namikaze, and he had a package tucked under his left arm.

"Naomi, I told you to not bother your brother like that right when you get home." he said amusingly at his daughter and in response Naomi turned her head at her dad and stuck her tongue out playfully. "But Daaad! I missed him soooo much!" she whined as she hug herself tightly onto Naruto's waist. Naruto look down at his little sister, took of her hat, and patted her head gently. "Naomi, you can let go now." he said with a smile. Naomi looked up at Naruto and pouted, then gave one last squeeze before she let go. Kushina looked to her husband and smiled. "Welcome home, honey." she said. "Good to be home." Minato said then planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. He then look at the box under his arm and walked over to Naruto to hand it to him. " Naruto, I found this at the mailbox and its addressed to you." Naruto grabbed the box and looked at the return address. "Tatsugami Foundation? Wonder what it is? Thanks Dad." he said as he got up and went to his room.

Naruto entered his room, which had Vanguard posters on the walls and and several models on a shelf, and sat down at his desk. He looked at the box that came in the mail and was uses his model knife to open to it and looked inside. There were a pair of burnt orange Vanguard fighting gloves, an envelope with his name on it, a black Vanguard deck case filled with cards, and a sealed steel card case that looked big enough to hold just three cards. He picked up the deck case and pulled out the first card. "Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm? There are more Demon Dragons?" he ask as he open his drawer to pull out a orange deck case and he pulled a card out of it, Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord, his ace card. "Are these new cards meant to go with my deck?" Naruto took another look at Magatsu Storm and read it effects then stopped when he read two words that were completely new in Vanguard. Limit Break.

Naruto then grabbed the envelope of the box and stared at it. He open it carefully to reveal a letter and what looked to be a business card. He took the letter and open it to read its message. 'Naruto Uzumaki, We at the Tatsugami Foundation are looking for fighters to participate in the upcoming VF Circuit, you have been selected because of your victory at your region's Solo Tournament.' he stopped reading the letter to take a glance at the trophy that stood upon the top of his shelf then went back to reading 'There will be four stages set all around the world for teams of three to compete in to see who the best fighters are in the world. You have to find two teammates to participate in any stage and you can enter any number of them. Your flight and hotel charges are all paid in full by the Tatsugami Foundation. The first stage is Singapore and will take place in two weeks. Just register your team with the airlines and hotels listed on the card included in the envelope. Good Luck.' As Naruto finished the letter, he looked toward the steel case sitting on his desk.

The young man put the letter down and picked up the case. It was sealed tight with a small digital lock with no obvious way of unlocking it. Naruto looked at the back of the case and saw something written in very small lettering, so small that one couldn't read without magnification. He grabbed the magnifier that he uses for his models help him read. The inscription says 'Once one's eye has seen the light of hope, the path to greater power shall be unlocked'. "Light of hope? Path to greater power? What do all that mean?" Naruto wondered. He didn't feel like messing with this, so he put the case in his drawer to deal with later. He started to rework his deck with the new cards he received until about thirty minute until he finished and heard a knock on this door. "Naruto, dinners ready!" His mother called from the other side of the door. "Ok! Coming!" he answered as he put his new deck down and headed out the door to eat with his family. Not too long after he left, the deck started glowing a gentle purple light for about five seconds then faded back to normal.

Sunday at the city's central garden.

Naruto was walking to the pond, wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, to do what he has done since Sakura broke up with him, to sit at a bench, stare into the pond, and reflect upon himself. How could he have not noticed the signs that she gave, when she would sometimes ask if its time to go home, how she never really seemed to enjoy their dates, and the fact that she never once allowed him to hold her hand or kiss her. The blonde sighed to himself and started to look around then found a familiar person sitting at the bench just across the pond reading a book. It was Misaki, the only girl since Sakura to truly catch his eye. She wearing pink shirt that exposed her midriff with a open blue shirt on top of it, a slimming white skirt that stops mid-thigh, and white heeled boots that went up to her knees. Naruto thought about if he should go over there. He decided to bite the bullet and approach her to maybe get to know her.

As he neared, Misaki noticed Naruto in the corner of her eye and her cheeks slightly reddened at the sight of him. 'That's the guy Shin-san hired a few days ago. Whats he doing here? Why is he coming here?' She thought almost frantically in her head. Naruto decided to initiate the conversation. "H-Hey. Fancy meeting you here, Misaki-chan." he said with an uneasy smile. Misaki then realized that he was uneasy too. "Hello Naruto. Its nice to meet you again. How are you doing?" she asked him. Naruto scratch the back of his head and answered. "I'm just fine...ummm...Is it ok if I sit there?" he asked back as he pointed to the spot on the bench next to Misaki. She looked to said spot and got an unnoticeable blush on her face. "S-Sure." Naruto sat down next to her and took a internal deep breathe.

"It seems we both come here to clear our heads..." He said as he looked at the pond. Misaki closed her book and gazed at the pool of water in front of them. "Yeah, its nice to come to a calm place like this after all the headache-inducing stress of school and helping run the shop. Its quite peaceful here." She said as she watched a family of ducks paddle across the water. Naruto nodded and they sat there admiring the peaceful scenery when suddenly the sound of a stomach growling was heard. Misaki looked at Naruto who was blushing and muttering things to himself about ruining the mood. "I guess it about time for lunch." He said as he got up and turn to Misaki. "You want to come along? It'll be my treat, and maybe we can chat a while." Misaki was surprised to hear this as no guy in and out of school ever worked up the guts to ask her to hang out with them.

The young woman smiled at this and thought that maybe it could be a good time to learn about him, as she was going to work along side him at Card Capital. "I'm kinda hungry as well. Lets go. Oh and lets split the bill so it doesn't seem like a date." Misaki said with a small almost playful smile. Naruto blushed at her response and nodded dumbly. They both departed from the park and headed to the nearest restaurant. They both sat down and order their meals, a double cheeseburger for Naruto and a grill chicken BLT with cheese for Misaki. Naruto decided to strike up a conversation while they wait for the food. "Soooo how do things works at Card Capital? Anything I should know before I start work there?" He asked before taking a sip of his soda. Misaki took a sip of her iced tea and sighed. "Things are relatively normal around the shop during the day. But there is one guy who is so rowdy that its almost impossible to stop him from yelling about hes the best fighter in the shop and how he is the master who taught his friends everything they know." she finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Wow he seems to be quite annoying." Naruto replied as he notice that the waitress was walking towards them with their food. He and Misaki started eating a few bites till the Lavenderette continued her rant. " Hes not even a good fighter. Besides the required sixteen Grade 0 units, the vast majority of his deck is comprised of Grade 3 units and wonders why he loses everytime." She said as she takes another bite of her sandwich and thought of a question for her blond co-worker. "So what are you like? I'd like to know something about you." The whiskered young man caught off guard with that question. When he dated Sakura, she never made any attempts to learn anything about him. "Well I'm in the last year of middle school, I live with my parents, Kushina and Minato Namikaze, and my little sister Naomi. My hobbies are Vanguard and building models." Misaki for a moment started thinking about her parents but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

"How about you? I'd like to know about you as well." Naruto reversed the question on Misaki who blushed slightly. "Well I'm currently in first year high school and I live with my uncle, Shin-san. My hobbies are Vanguard and reading." she answered in a similar manner as Naruto. Both of the teenagers finished their meal and looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for both of them to go home. "Well looks like we have to split here, eh Misaki-chan?" Naruto asked him new female companion. Misaki nodded to the blond. "Yeah. Well I'll see you at the shop tomorrow, Naruto." She started walking away then stopped to wave goodbye to Naruto. Our resident blonde waved back and walked home to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

That took forever to write. 14 hours! Really?! But really I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if the end of the chapter seems rushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either Cardfight Vanguard or Naruto  
To Naruhina Inukag fan: Ren and Asaka probably only appear in one chapter, so I don't know if I should even mention them as a couple. Maybe if I make a sequel story.  
This story takes place after Aichi's deck is switched and the reformation of Team Q4 to clarify were it starts.  
I will be writing the actual fights in a more spaced out manner so you guys who easily lose their place in a story like myself can read it easily.  
In this chapter is my first attempt at writing a fight, so if it sucks tell me. I won't be offended.

Solis et Lunae

* * *

Naruto was on his way back home from his lunch with Misaki thinking about the her. 'I didn't learn much about her but I still feel drawn to her. But why is it that she looked sad when I mentioned my parents?' The blonde continued to speculate the possibilities of what that could have meant when he reached his front door. He opened it, walked inside, shut it, slipped off his shoes, and as he was started walking down the hall, Naomi took this chance to run from the living room to the front to hug Naruto from behind causing him to fall forward and smack his face on the carpet. "Welcome home!" she said cheerfully to her brother. Naruto was groaning from the fall. "Get off please, Naomi." he asked with his nose still to the ground. The red haired preteen grins and gets off.

As the whiskered teen gets up, he shakes his head at his sister's overaffectionate behavior. "Why do you keep doing that?! You can't do this every time I come home! What if I happen to bring a friend home?!" he scolded Naomi as she looked hurt by this. "But I..I.." She started to get teary eyed and Naruto sighed at her hurt tone. The extreme hugging has been a regular occurrence since the split from Sakura. The younger sibling had noticed how her elder brother was down in the dumps, even though he didn't show it to anyone. The blonde put his hand on her head. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you can't keep doing this." He said as she looks up at him and nodded before wiping her eyes. "Ok, I'll try big bro." Naruto smiled and shooed her back into the living room and started to walk to the stairs again when his mother called from the kitchen.

"Naruto! Do you want me to fix you lunch?!" Naruto looked toward the kitchen and replied. "No thanks! I ate before I got home!" This surprised Kushina as Naruto would always asked for lunch every time he came back on Sunday. She walked to the exit into the hall and looked at her son. "Really? You don't usually eat out. What happened?" she asked with a confused look on her face which caused Naruto to look to the side, scratch his cheek, and blush. "I bumped into Misaki-chan while I was out. I kinda invited her to eat and talk." He explained and looked back at his mom who was giggling. "Ohhhh. A lunch date with the cute cashier from work. That's why you're not hungry. "she stated then continued to giggle. "It wasn't a date! We only ate and talked a bit, that's all." Naruto quickly countered and continued on his way to his room, his mom smiling to herself. 'My little boy is finally getting back out there' she thought as she went back to the kitchen. The flustered teen entered his room to sit at his desk and calm himself down. Naruto took out his homework he got yesterday in science class and started working on it until about twenty minutes when he finished. He put his head down to rest for a few minutes but quickly fell asleep.

Naruto found himself in a snow filled forest with nothing around as far as the eye can see. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. The whisker blonde heard a dull echoing sound come from his left. Even though he was frightened, he felt drawn to that direction as he slowly started walking in that direction. Naruto continued until he started hearing voices all around. "Help us..." "Lead us..." "You're the one..." These along with countless others silently calling out to him. But Naruto forged ahead to his apparent destination and he continued to hear the voices with growls and roars among them. When the voices stop and the teen quits walking and looks around. In the distance he saw a white human shape standing there looking at him. Naruto took on step toward the figure and a large gust of wind whipped up which caused him to stop to shield his face from the wind. He look forward as best he could to see two very large figures land on either side of the smaller figure. Naruto recognized one of the figures shape, he could easily tell it was Mandala Lord cause its his ace, but the other two remained a mystery. "We are your shield...We are your sword..." A quiet female voice came from the small humanoid figure. "You are our light...You are our guide...Help us free our captive allies..." The voice continued as the wind grows stronger and Naruto struggled to stay in place. "Who are you?! Why am I here?! Why am I so important to you?!" he yelled out but didn't get an answer as he was finally blown back by the furious wind.

Naruto quickly jolted up from his desk and looked around to find hes still in his room. 'What was that?' Thoughts like that raced through his head. A knock on his door got his attention and the voice of Naomi called out. "Big bro. Dinners ready." He then looked at his clock to find that five hours have passed. "Coming." The teen said as he got up to head to the kitchen. As he entered to she his father sitting at his usual spot at the table waiting patiently for dinner to come. Naruto took a seat at the opposite side of the table and started drumming his fingers on the polished surface. Minato looked across the table at his eldest child and thought about what his wife told him an hour prior. 'So he found someone new to hang out with, maybe he with finally stop moping and be happy for once.' Then Kushina and Naomi walked in holding two bowls of the Uzumaki's special ramen each and put one in front of the blonds. Both males were looking at the bowls with their mouths practically watering as the girls sat down with their bowls and the family quietly ate amongst themselves.

At the same time in the a room above Card Capital.

Misaki was laying on her bed reading a book. She finished the chapter she was on and put the book on her nightstand. She gazed at ceiling as she started thinking about Naruto and about her own feelings. Never before has a guy asked her out even just to hang out, maybe her somewhat uncaring demeanor to anyone else beside her friends put them on edge. But Naruto approached her without fear of rejection and she personally had a great time. The lavender haired teen blushes after remembering his smile, gentle and warm. At this moment a small male black and white cat walked in through Misaki's barely closed door and strolled over to his owner's bed and jumped up. Misaki looked at him and stroked his fur admiring his soft coat. The cat was affectionately called Sub Manager by everyone. "How have you been today?" she asked the cat which responded with a meow. Misaki smiled and picked up the cat and left her room to go fix herself dinner due to her uncle being currently out for errands.

After making her meal, fettucine alfredo, and setting aside Sub Manager's food for him, Misaki sat down to eat and continued her thoughts from earlier out load. "Naruto seems different from other guys..." The cat looked up from his cat food with an intrigued expression when he heard her say that. Apparently the teen was interested in a potential mate, which was a surprise to the small tomcat because his owner always disregarded all males other then her male friends like that one with strange blue hair and that boy with the ridiculous black spikey hair. Sub Manager went back to eating and decided to see where this goes in the future. Misaki sat there eating her dinner in silence and went to bed.

Monday at Hitsue Middle School after classes are done.

Our resident blonde was at the shoe locker changing his shoes when over the noise of everyone chatting, he heard a three students just across the hall mention Card Capital. "Yo Aichi! You heading to Card Capital after school?!" asked a guy about his age with black hair styled to look like a V and brown eyes. "Uh...yes." answered the blue haired blue eyed teen who seemed to be a year younger then Naruto. What was odd about him is that the bangs on the right side of his face were significantly longer then the opposite side. "Ah right let's go! Time to show you who is the best cardfighter in town!" The black haired teen yelled and the brown haired brown eyed sighed. "Morikawa, you realize Aichi beats you every time. Don't you?" "What?! That all luck, Izaki! And I checked my fortune book to find today is my lucky day!" the now identified Morikawa claimed.

As the trio make it to the shoe locker, Aichi stops and notices a older blonde guy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. This was the person that the Shop Manager told him about a few days ago, who will be working at Card Capital starting today. "Excuse me?" Aichi called to the older teen as he walked toward him, confusing his two friends. The blonde turned his head as he was tying his shoes. "Yes?" He asked. "Are you Naruto-san?" The blue haired teen questioned the older teen. Naruto was confused, why was a random guy asking him this. "Yes I am. Why?" Aichi after confirmed who he is answered. "Your the guy the Manager hired thats starting today. Want to walk there with us?" The other two guys were surprised, more Morikawa then Izaki. "Aichi! Are you serious?! Hes the new box boy?!" the incredibly loud teen yelled again. "Box boy? I'm no box boy. I was hired to help with running the shop because Misaki-chan and Shin-san can't run it by themselves with all the customers coming in lately." Naruto countered the other boy's statement.

Izaki stopped Morikawa from saying anything further by slapping his hand over his mouth. " Sorry Naruto-san. Morikawa is a little rude." Naruto looked a bit sceptical and turned to Aichi. "To answer your question I'll walk to the shop with you as long as that guy quiets down. I mean do you really need to yell every time you talk. Sheesh." Aichi started laughing nervously as the black haired teen pushes his friend's hand before grumbling to himself. The four middle school students got their stuff together and headed out to Card Capital while chatting along their way and in about 10 minutes they reached their destination. Naruto entered first to find only the manager was there and that they had a little time before all the other customers showed up.

"Welcome everyone!" Shin said as they walked in and Naruto started to head to the storage room to grab an apron when he was stopped by Aichi. "Naruto-san, would you like to play a game of Vanguard while we have time?" Naruto looked to the manager and received a nod. "Alright. I have time." he said as they went to one of the Vanguard tables. Both Aichi and Naruto got their decks out from their handbags and picked out their starting Vanguard. Both combatants shuffled their decks, handed over to each other to cut, hand returned them to their opponent. The deck were placed at the deck zones and five card each were drawn, Both teens picked out cards that they don't want and placed the back, reshuffled, and drawn new cards to replace them.

"Stand up! Vanguard!" They called at the same time turning their Vanguards face up.

The battle on Cray takes place in a open meadow with a surrounding snowy forest. "Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!" Aichi's voice was heard as a small boy appeared on one side cloaked in black, silver, and blue armor with gold trim while holding a blue bow with gold trim. **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Power: 6000)**

"Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind!" Naruto calls out as on the opposite side of Sagramore, a small humanoid purple and blue dragon wearing purple pants and arm guards with gold shin guards, shoulder pads, headpiece, and large red scarf to top it off. It wielded a ninjato in a reverse grip in it's right hand and a kunai in it's left. **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind (Power: 4000)**

"Naruto-san, you can go first." Aichi said and Naruto nodded. "Draw!" he picked up a card from his deck, put it into his hand, and pulls another to place on his Vanguard. "I ride Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath!" A larger blue humanoid dragon with pronounced scales and green horns wearing a purple karate gi appeared in the smaller dragon's place. **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Power: 7000) **

"When Wind is in the Soul, Breath gains +1000 power." **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath (Power: 8000)** "I call Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon!" A small raccoon wearing a green ninja outfit with it's right hand at the handle of a katana strapped to to it's back appeared behind the dragon. **Stealth Beast, Leaf Raccoon (Power: 6000) **"I end my turn." _**Naruto's hand: 4**_

"Draw!" Aichi drew his card and grabbed another card from his hand. "I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth!" Sagramore was replaced a tall young man wearing gold and red armor in a lion motif holding a sword in a two handed grip. **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Power 8000)** "I call Weapons Dealer, Gwydion!" A gnome warrior wearing bulky purple and yellow armor wielding a large rainbow colored buster sword appeared behind Gareth. **Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Power: 5000)**

"I boost Gareth with Gwydion and attack Magatsu Breath!" **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Power 13000) **The golden warrior runs at the dragon with its sword poised for attack. "No guard." Naruto responds. "Drive Trigger check." Aichi picks up a card from his deck, fails to get a trigger card, and places the card into his hand. The attack connects and causes the dragon to slide back a foot. "Damage Trigger check." Naruto repeats the same process as his opponent failing to get a trigger as well and places the card sideways in his damage zone to reveal Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm. "I end my turn" Aichi finished. **Aichi's Damage: 0** **Naruto's Damage: 1 _Aichi's hand: 5 Naruto's hand: 4_**

At this moment Misaki and a small boy with black hair in massive spikes and dark red eyes wearing a long sleeved maroon shirt with a black and orange sleeveless jacket, blue jeans, and maroon shoes walk into the shop to see the two combatants in the middle of a fight with Aichi's two friend watching. "Oni-san's here already? Who is he fighting against?" The boy asked. Misaki looks at the two dueling teens. "Thats Naruto, Kamui. The new helper." She informed the younger male before she went behind the front counter and replaced her uniform's jacket with her work apron before sitting down at the register to read the book she pulls out a book to read. Kamui then goes to watch the fight in progress as the Sub Manager wondered out of the storage room to take his place at the register with his owner to notice a blond male playing a game of Vanguard with the weird blue haired male that comes here all the time. The cat continued to stare for a few seconds until he went back to his favorite spot.

"Draw! I ride Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale!" Naruto said as an even larger humanoid dragon with long blue hair wearing elaborate silver armor with a blue cloth belt and scarf holding two large shuriken replaces Breath. **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 9000) **"With Breath in the Soul, Gale gain +1000." **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 10000) **"Also with Breath's skill, whenever Gale is rode on top of it, I can search for two more Gales and Superior Call them to the rear guard until the end of the turn." Naruto explained before he grabbed his deck to search for the mentioned cards and place them on either side of the first Gale. **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale x2 (Power: 9000)**

"I call Body Changing Ninja, Kokuenmaru!" A small red humanoid demon with stubby horns and a metal eyepatch wearing a deep blue ninja outfit with a red katana tied to it's back and a large star shaped shuriken on top of that appeared behind the left Gale. **Changing Ninja, Kokuenmaru (Power: 4000)**

"I boost my left Gale with Kokuenmaru and attack Gareth." **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 13000)** The dragonic ninja thrown it's shuriken and the golden warrior. "No guard." Aichi calls out. When the shuriken hit their target, Aichi revealed his top card to find there's no trigger and places it in the damage zone. "I'll attack with the right Gale next." Naruto said as he set it into the rest position and more shuriken were sent flying at Gareth. "No guard" Gareth was slashed in the arms by the attack as a card was flipped to reveal Weapons Dealer, Gwydion, a draw trigger which adds +5000 power to a card and allows the player to draw a card. **Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Power 13000) **Aichi placed the trigger in his damage done and drew a card.

"I boost my Vanguard Gale with Leaf Raccoon to attack!" **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 16000)** The final Gale flung it's shuriken at a very fast speed heading straight for Gareth. "I guard with Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan! "Aichi countering the attack as a man with long red hair wearing red and gold armor wielding a large gold broad sword appeared to protect Gareth. **Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Shield: 10000) **

"Drive Trigger check!" Naruto flipped the top card of his deck to reveal Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue, a Draw Trigger. "Draw!" **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 21000) **The spinning blades of death started spinning faster and blasted through the swordsman. **Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale (Power: 16000)** The attack slashed Gareth in an X knocking him back onto his back. "Damage Trigger check!" Aichi revealed the top card to be Silent Punisher, a Critical Trigger that raises a cards power by +5000 power and it's critical by one but in this situation is completely useless so it was placed in the damage zone unused. Naruto picks up the two rearguard Gales and slips them to the bottom of his deck. "I end my turn." **Aichi's Damage: 3** **Naruto's Damage: 1 ****_Aichi's hand: 5 Naruto's hand: 5_**

The five spectators were impressed at the maneuvers the blonde had used in his last move. Misaki became more interested in the match as the person who had been invading her mind for the past few days take a two damage lead. Kamui and Izaki were awestruck from the way the dragons allowed him to basically quickly outnumber Aichi's Vanguard and established his dominance early in the game. Morikawa chalked it up as luck siding with someone other then him again. Aichi himself felt pressured by the skill the whiskered blonde had displayed this early on in the game, this was someone who knew what he was doing with his Clan's strengths and weaknesses.

"Stand and Draw!" Aichi reset the cards on the field to their ready position and picked a card from his hand. "I ride Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains!" A large pale blond haired man wearing very bulky lion themed armor carrying a sword in his right hand and a large round shield in his left replaced Gareth as the Vanguard. **Knight of** **Superior Skills, Beaumains (Power: 10000) **"I call Charging Chariot Knight and Little Fighter, Cron!"

A knight wearing white and gold wolf themed armor wielding a double sided energy lance in a chariot pulled by two large wolves in white and gold armor appeared to the right of the Vanguard with a green haired teen wearing blue and gold armor with chains linking his wrists to his back appearing behind him. **Charging Chariot Knight (Power: 8000) Little Fighter, Cron (Power: 4000)**

"I boost Charging Chariot Knight with Cron and with Chariot Knight's skill, if I have less cards in hand then my opponent, he gains +3000 power!" Aichi has three cards in comparison to Naruto's five. **Charging Chariot Knight (Power: 15000) **The rider snapped the rope causing the wolves to bolt forward at full speed at the dragon ninja. "No guard." Naruto let the attack through as the lance of the rider hit the dragon. "Damage Trigger check!" Naruto flipped the deck's top card to reveal no trigger and put it in the damage zone.

"I boost Beaumains with Gwydion to attack Magatsu Gale!" **Knight of** **Superior Skills, Beaumains (Power: 15000)** The warrior jumped up in the air and lunged at the armor dragon with his sword raised. "I guard with Stealth Fae, Yukihime!" A girl wearing a large purple cloak appeared to block the knight. **Stealth Fae, Yukihime (Shield: 10000) **"Drive Trigger check!" Aichi flipped the top card to find it wasn't a trigger. The swordsman cut through the girl dispersing her into gold dust and stopped before reaching the ninja, realizing he wasn't powerful enough to defeat it. **Superior Skills, Beaumains (Power: 5000) ****Aichi's Damage: 3** **Naruto's Damage: 2 ****_Aichi's hand: 4 Naruto's hand: 4_**

"I end my turn." Aichi said expecting the worst this next turn. Naruto takes a deep breath before he started his turn. "Stand and Draw!" After he draws his card, he grabbed a certain card from his hand and held it in front of his face with his eyes closed. "With the power of the unbreakable seal, bring my foes to their knees! I ride Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord!" he chanted as he played his ace which caused a whirlwind to kick up on the battlefield. It dispersed to reveal a huge humanoid dragon with six arms wearing menacing red and gold armor with very large horns. **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Power 11000) **

All the spectators looked at the card with awe. It was one of the few cards in the game that possessed the powerful ability of Persona Blast, a near game changing ability that could decimate the opponent by dropping a copy of the card. It was clear now, Naruto wasn't a fighter to be taken lightly. Morikawa, however, was in awe for a different reason all together, it was a ultra rare Grade 3 card that he always wanted in his deck to make it the ultimate deck. Aichi was sweating at the decreasing odds of winning this fight.

"Counterblast!" Naruto flipped over one of the cards in his damage zone and slipped Changing Ninja, Kokuenmaru into the Soul with allowed him to look at the top five cards of his deck and pick a Grade 3 Murakumo card out. He picked out a card and showed it to Aichi and the blue haired teen froze, it was Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord. The blonde placed the other cards in his deck and shuffled it thoroughly.

"I call Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge, Stealth Beast, White Mane, and Stealth Beast, Million Rat!" Naruto continued his turn. A large orange dragon with a orange scarf holing a ninjato between it's teeth appear to Mandala's left while a brown baboon wearing a cloak with a necklace of skulls wielding a monks staff appeared to Mandala's right with a large humanoid rat dressed in ninja garb wielding a large shuriken appear behind it. **Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (Power: 6000) Stealth Beast, White Mane (Power: 9000) Stealth Beast, Million Rat (Power: 6000)**

"Counterblast!" He said as he turned over his other damage card. "Million Rat allows me to grab another Million Rat from my deck and Superior Call it to the Rearguard until the end of the turn." The whiskered teen took out the card and put it in the final Rearguard space, then shuffled his deck thoroughly yet again. **Stealth Beast, Million Rat (Power: 6000)**

"I boost White Mane with Million Rat to attack Beaumains!" **Stealth Beast, White Mane (Power: 15000) **The baboon raised it's staff to shoot a bolt of lightning at the golden warrior. "No guard." The bolt hit it's target. "Damage Trigger check!" Aichi pulls Flame of Victory, a Critical Trigger, and places it in the damage zone. **Knight of** **Superior Skills, Beaumains (Power: 15000) **

"Whenever White Mane's attack on a Vanguard hits, I can flip one card in the damage zone back to the face up position." Naruto flips the card and continued his assault. "I boost Mandala with Raccoon and attack Beaumains!" **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Power: 16000) **The menacing dragon launched purple waves of energy as Aichi pulls a card from his hand, places it in the Guardian zone, and discards a card from his hand. "I perfect guard with Halo Shield, Mark!" A blue haired male wearing elaborate red armor wielding a large shield on his left arm and forms a ring shaped barrier to protect the Vanguard. **Halo Shield, Mark (Shield: 0)**

"Twin Drive! First Check!" The first card wasn't a trigger, Aichi gulped as his blonde opponent placed the card in his hand. "Second Check!" All who watched were on their toes as the second and last card was being drawn. Naruto slowly turns it over to reveal Stealth Beast, Cat Devil, a Critical Trigger. **Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (Power: 10000) (Critical: 2) **Aichi was freaking out as he looked at his hand, if he wanted to make it through this next attack he had to use the last possible unit to guard or hope to get a Heal Trigger.

"I boost Turbulence Edge with Million Rat to attack Beaumains!" **Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (Power: 16000) (Critical: 2)** The red dragon flapped it's wing to ascend and descend with it's katana poised to gut the large warrior. Aichi decided not to rely on a Heal Trigger to pull him through. "I guard with Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!" The small Sagramore appeared to guard Beaumains. **Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Shield: 10000) **The blade pierced the boy and turned him to dust and met a shield. **Stealth Dragon, Turbulence Edge (Power: 6000) (Critical: 2) **Naruto takes the Million Rat behind the dragon and slips it to the bottom of the deck. "I end my turn." **Aichi's Damage: 4** **Naruto's Damage: 2 ****_Aichi's hand: 1 Naruto's hand: 4_**

Aichi sighed in relief and collected his thoughts. 'Naruto-san is a really powerful fighter. He forced me to use most of my cards to guard from his attacks while conserving his own hand to use for any possible circumstance and maintained the two damage lead he established with his first turn attacking. And there's Mandala Lord, Naruto-san set up it's Persona Blast to use on the next possible threat to attack it and a near full hand ready to block any attempt to deal damage. His confidence in his skills is something I wish to attain one day.' He looked to the sole card in his hand at the moment, Great Silver Wolf, Garmore. 'I don't even think Limit Break could save me now.'

Misaki was impressed at the Naruto's display of skill so far. In addition to his looks and personality, the blonde also possessed a cunning intellect that could match her own. 'Naruto. Why do I feel as if I can't ignore your presence? We've met twice and yet I feel warm with you around, why?' The Sub Manager looked from the blonde to his lavenderette owner to find that she was staring at the new male with her book blocking her lightly blushing face from all but the cat. The tomcat looked back towards the other teen in question and realized this is who was on Misaki's mind yesterday.

Aichi finished his thoughts and determined that if he doesn't win this turn, he will lose without a doubt so its best to make it count. "Stand and Draw! I ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore!" A whirlwind kicked up and faded to reveal a man with long brown hair wearing fancy gold, silver, and blue wolf motifed armor wielding two large claw like blades. **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 10000)**

"Counterblast!" Aichi flipped two cards in his damage zone "Whenever Garmore appear as a Vanguard, I can Superior Call any Grade 2 or lower Gold Paladin from my deck. So I'll retire Gwydion and Superior Call Chajgal!" he said a he moved Gwydion to the Drop Zone and fishes out Charjgal from his deck to replace it. A wolf wearing gold and silver armor holding a double sided broad sword between it's teeth appeared behind Garmore. **Charjgal (Power: 6000)** The blue haired teen shuffled his deck.

"Counterblast!" Aichi flipped one more card. "Cron allows me to place him into soul to search the top five cards of my deck for a Grade 3 Gold Paladin and place it into my hand." He slipped Cron into the soul and pick out a cards from the top of the deck, Battlefield Storm, Sagramore, and showed it to Naruto before he placed it into his hand and shuffled his deck.

Aichi grabbed the last two cards in his hand and readied himself, this was the moment of truth. "I called Battlefield Storm, Sagramore and Blessing Owl!" A young grey haired man wearing silver wolf themed with gold trim holding two double blade swords shaped like L's appeared next to Garmore with a white owl with white armor covering it's back holding a dagger in it's talons appearing behind him. **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Power: 10000) Blessing Owl (Power: 6000)**

"With Blessing Owl's skill, I can raise any Gold Paladin's power by +2000. I raise Sagramore's power!" **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Power: 12000) **"I boost Sagramore with Blessing Owl and attack Mandala Lord!" **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Power: 18000) **"Counterblast! I raise Sagramore's power by +3000!" **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Power: 21000) **The young warrior fiercely charged at Mandala with his sword crossed and ready to slash.

"I guard with Cat Devil and intercept with White Mane!" The baboon moved to protect the dragon with a humanoid cat wearing ninja gear with flaming fists appeared beside White Mane. **Stealth Beast, Cat Devil (Shield: 10000) Stealth Beast, White Mane (Shield: 5000) **The swordsman slashed through the two and stopped when it reached Mandala. **Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Power: 6000)**

"I attack with Chariot Knight!" **Charging Chariot Knight (Power: 11000) **The cartage blasted forward towards the dragonic ninja. "No guard." The attack connected and a card drifted to the damage zone revealing a Draw trigger. "Draw!" **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Power: 15000)**

"I boost Garmore with Charjgal!" **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 16000)** "And with Charjgal's skill, I can remove one card from the Soul to raise Garmore's power by +5000" Aichi pulls out a card from the Soul and send it to the drop zone. "Soul Blast!" **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 21000)**

Aichi pauses as he put his hand on Garmore's card. "Go beyond the limit, Limit Break!" He called out at he put the card in the rest position. Everyone except Kamui was surprised about this for various different reasons. "This is a skill that activates when I have four of more damage. Garmore's power raised by +5000 when attacking the Vanguard." **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 26000) **The golden warrior jumped and headed towards Mandala with his weapons at the ready.

"Persona Blast!" Naruto responded by flipping one damage face down and dropping a Mandala's copy from his hand. "With this I can decrease the attacking unit's power by -10,000 power." **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 16000) **"I also guard with Million Rat and Cat Rouge!" **Stealth Beast, Million Rat (Shield: 5000) Stealth Beast, Cat Rogue (Shield: 6000)**

"Twin Drive! First Check!" the first card was a Grade 3 card. "Second Check!" A Grade 2 card came after meaning it was a failure. Garmore slashed the rat and cat then stopped in front of Mandala. **Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Power: 6000) **Aichi's final effort fell short. He only had two units to guard with and even together they won't stand up to Naruto's Ace unit. "My turn is over." Aichi sadly stated. **Aichi's Damage: 4** **Naruto's Damage: 3 ********_Aichi's hand: 1 Naruto's hand: 3_**

Almost everyone watching felt a little sorry for the young man and admired his efforts towards the end, especially with that unexpected skill but to no avail, Naruto was several steps ahead of Aichi. Morikawa however was giddy at the fact that Aichi is finally going to lose. Misaki felt a odd feeling, she felt bad for Aichi but she was more happy for Naruto for his impending victory.

Naruto himself felt proud of his opponent for his bold final assault, but now it ends. "I'm sorry Aichi. You put up a good fight, but it ends here. Final Turn!" The Blonde teen declare with the infamous words that came when one was sure they were making final play of the game. "Stand and Draw! I call Stealth Dragon, Cursed Breath!" A black and blue dragon made of smoke appeared next to Mandala. **S****tealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Power: 8000)**

"I boost Cursed Breath with Million Rat and attack Garmore!" **S****tealth Dragon, Cursed Breath (Power: 14000)** The smoky dragon fire a blue fireball at the wolf warrior. "No guard." Aichi responds and checks the top card of his deck to reveal no trigger and placed it in the damage zone.

"I boosted Mandala with Leaf Raccoon and attack Garmore! And with Raccoon's skill when boosting a Murakumo unit, that unit gains an extra +3000 power" Naruto called out in finality. **Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord (Power: 21000) **The dark dragon launched the final wave of purple energy at Garmore. "No guard" Naruto checked for triggers twice and came up with nothing. The blast sent the Gold warrior flying as Aichi performed the final damage check and got a Draw Trigger but it still meant he lost so Garmore faded in gold specks of light. **Aichi's Damage: 6** **Naruto's Damage: 3**

Aichi and Naruto pick up their cards and puts them back into their cases. The blue haired teen walks over to the older teen and offers his hands. "Naruto-san, thank you for fighting me. I feel I learned a lot from this." Naruto takes Aichi's hand and shakes it. "No thank you. I haven't had a fight in a while, I felt like I was getting rusty." he said with a smile. "Sorry about the loss, Oni-san." Kamui said as he walked to the duo and Naruto looks at the small boy. "Oh a friend of Aichi's. It's nice to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." "Kamui Kasturagi." The preteen greeted. The manager walked to the group. "Naruto-kun, you play a good game. Aichi-kun you put up a good fight, but you might have to face opponents like Naruto-kun at the Circuit so it's good to learn now then later." Aichi nodded and Naruto look back to him.

"You're competing the Circuit?" The blue haired scratched the back of head and nervously laughed. "Yes, I'm competing with Misaki-san and Kamui as Team Q4." Morikawa was seething at the fact Aichi was invited instead of him, and not choosing him over the 'scary cashier' and the 'runt'. 'Can't anyone see take I'm the best fighter around?! It makes no sense! I pack my deck with the best Grade 3 cards I can get my hands on and yet luck seems to never be on my side! Why?!' Naruto thought for a second before opening his handbag so fish something out getting a confused look from everyone before pulling out a envelope. "It's a small world, isn't it?" He asked before receiving a collective response. "Ehhhhhh?!" The envelope was handed to Aichi and he took out and read the letter inside. "You won the Regional Single's Tournament?!" he exclaimed getting the attention of everyone in the shop as students started walking in.

Misaki was thinking about this new information. 'Naruto was the regional champion but the fact it was a single's tournament meant that he basically had to win every single match. It's no wonder he's so strong, he had to be to face the amount of fighters that participate in single's tournaments.' Morikawa was on the ground bowing in the senza position in front of Naruto causing people who were walking in to get a confused look. "Please oh Master of Cardfights, teach me your ways!" The whiskered blonde was creepped out by the blatant demand to teach this guy then he remembered something Misaki told him yesterday. "Um...Misaki-chan is this the guy you were talking about?" The lavender haired girl looked between Morikawa and Naruto then sighed. "Yes."

The black haired teen was confused, the new guy was already aware of his existence. Naruto sighed. "There is only one thing I can teach you. Balance." Morikawa sprang up to his feet. "You mean the balance between mind, body, and soul!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy while the blonde face palmed. "No not that. According to Misaki-chan, what you lack as a fighter is proper Deck building skills." Morikawa was cursing in his head and walked away. Shin decided to speak now that the distraction was gone. "So your going as well, do you have a team ready?" Naruto shook his head. "No I don't, but don't worry. I got almost two week to get two teammates. Well I guess I should get to work." He got the letter back from Aichi and headed to the storage room to change his uniform's jacket for a white work apron to begin his first day. Throughout the day he restock the shelves with booster pack and starter decks, took Misaki's place as cashier for a while, and chatted with his new friends. Afterword he said goodbye to Misaki and headed home thinking about who he could possiblly take to the Circuit.

Meanwhile in a dull gray, rocky field on Cray a warrior wearing gold and silver wolf armor, Garmore, was walking toward a wrecked castle in the distance stopped and looked to the sky. Memories of a fight on Earth filled his head, it was his new Vanguard using his card again. But this time he was more interested in his opponent. The blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers marks. All of these were a sure sign that this is the boy who befriended him and several of his Royal Paladin allies years ago. "Naruto...you've grown strong. Even if you don't remember me or the others, I'm sure everyone would be proud. I know I am." Garmore said as he continued to stare at the sky unknowingly looking in the direction of Earth.

* * *

What's this? Naruto has a connection with the Royal Paladins and Planet Cray? What could this mean? Stay tuned!

AN: Sorry this took so long. It took two days to write the first couple of parts, three days to complete and proofread the entire fight, and I just finished the end today. I'm going say this now. Don't expect fights every single chapter or even every two chapter until the tournament in Singapore starts, it's too hard to keep track of every detail of every move. Also canonical fights won't be featured in the story, if you want to see them watch the anime.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Naruto

To lokey478: It's not exactly like the Duel Spirits in Yugioh. While the Duel Spirits are just spirits that come from an entirely different dimension all together, the warriors of Planet Cray in the anime canon are living breathing creatures and Cray itself is an actual planet in the same universe as Earth. Also don't worry about Naruto girls appearing to cause love triangles.

To RoyalTwinFangs: Yes, both Covert Demonic Dragons are going to be considered Naruto's aces with a third that I left a clue for in the last chapter. If you can guess the card more power to you, but don't spoil it for others. Also I suggest you look up the lore of Cardfight Vanguard, Garmore was originally a part of the Royal Paladins until they were sealed, in his desire to free his comrades he dawned the armor of the silver wolf and helped form the Gold Paladins.

To VeilSlide: Thanks for noticing my screw ups, I proofread this to the best a guy like me can. I haven't done anything like this since I graduated from High School almost three years ago and plus it was like 3 in the morning when I checked everything. As for Naruto not using Limit Break, I wanted to establish how powerful of a fighter he is without the possibilities that Limit Break gives.

To Naruhina Inukag fan: While Jun is a good fighter, I don't want to mess with the canonical fight that takes place in the final tournament. He was considered in the beginning but it would be too far-fetched to believe Jun would even consider joining in a team, him being an underground fighter and all.

Solis et Lunae

* * *

The next day at Hitsue Middle School

Naruto was sitting in math class staring at his invitation to the Circuit on his desk. His teacher didn't mind at he already finished the assignment a while ago. The bell rang causing the students to scatter into the hall with Naruto walking behind them reading the letter. Halfway down the hall he looked up to see a girl hanging onto a guy's arm with a dumb smirk on her face. The girl had long pink hair that reached the small of her back with green eyes and was wearing the girl's standard uniform and blue heeled shoes. The guy had black hair that Naruto could only describe as resembling a duck's ass and black eyes and wearing the boy's standard uniform but with an alteration, a red and white fan crest that was plastered on top of the school emblem covering it up completely. The pink haired teenage girl looked at Naruto and started frowning.

"I thought I told you I don't want to see your worthless face near my beautiful visage ever again. Can't you take a hint? I love Sasuke-kun not you!" This was the girl Naruto dated for about four months before she left him high and dry at the last place they were going to for a date, Sakura Haruno. Naruto sighed. "This is a public hallway you know I can walk past you whenever I want. Besides my next class is on the other side." He said as he folded up the letter and slipped it into his pocket. Most students weren't stopping because this was a regular occurrence, but Aichi, who was just passing by, stopped and looked at the commotion. "So what was that? Probably a love letter from some ugly excuse for a girl with a hopeless crush on a worthless loser like youself, isn't it?" Sakura asked rudely.

Naruto sighed again and responded. "If you must know, it's an invitation to the upcoming Vanguard Fight Circuit. I was trying to think of people to take as teammates." This statement caught the black haired teen's attention and the pinkette started laughing at him. "You're still playing that worthless game. It's time to face reality, you are too old to be playing a children's card game." She stopped laughing when she saw her companion start to walk to Naruto. He stopped in front of the blonde and held out his hand as if asking for something. "Give me that. The honor of winning in such a tournament should go to me alone." Naruto was insulted by the audacity of the other teen. This was Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha family fortune and the one who never had to work for anything in his life. The one person Naruto can't stand even being in the same room as. "I'm sorry what was that? You want my place in a tournament for a game I'm sure you've never played before in you life. I got this for my victory at the Single's Regional, thank you very much."

Sasuke scoffed at this. "I could just go read the rule book and buy the best deck possible to beat some as talentless waste of space such as yourself." The whiskered teen's eyebrow was twitching at the Uchiha's blatant attempts to get what he wants. "That's it I'm going to class. I don't need to hear this from someone like you who doesn't know the meaning of humility." He said as he started to walk away while being bitched out by Sakura. The pink haired teen realized that Naruto wasn't listening and took Sasuke's arm and walked away. Aichi just stood there with a confused look on his face until he realized he was going to be late to class and took off.

Later Naruto was on the school roof eating lunch with a few of his friends. Among them was Shino Aburame, a somewhat lanky teen with brown hair in a small afro and was wearing glasses with pitch black lens so you can't see his eyes, Shikamaru Nara, an average looking teen with black hair tied back and black eyes, Kiba Inuzuka, a teen with a similar body build to Naruto with messy brown hair and black feral eyes, and finally Choji Akimichi, a somewhat portly teen with spikey long brown hair and brown eyes.

"So your going to the Circuit? Who are you considering?" Kiba asked as he wolfed down his lunch of beef skewers and fried rice. Naruto was sitting there eating his tempura ramen. "Well...I've been thinking about maybe making Shikamaru my first pick." Shikamaru finished eating a piece from his takiyaki and looked at the blonde. "Why bother? It's too troublesome for me to travel all across the world to participate in a series of tournaments that we might not even win." The whiskered teen looked back and responded. "Well you did give me the toughest challenge back at the Single's. You seem to be the best choice." Choji took a bite of his fifth nikuman. "Shika, you really need to stop this 'too troublesome' talk." The lazy teen sighs and thought for a second. "I'll think about it, Naruto. Give me a day or two to decide." Naruto finished his ramen and nodded. "Alright, when you make your decision come tell me." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the boys went to class.

After School at Card Capital

Naruto walked in and saw Misaki sitting at the counter reading a small book with a small cat sitting on the counter. "Good afternoon Misaki-chan." Said girl looked up and saw the blonde teen walk up. "Hello Naruto. How have you been?" She asked with a small smile. The cat looked between the two teens with a quizzical look as Naruto went behind the counter to take his jacket off and get his work apron. "I've been good, possibly found a person for my team. He's a friend of mine who gave me a tough time at the Regionals. So how have things been for you?" Misaki looked back to her book. "It's been about the same here. Shin-san hasn't been up to his usual routine though." The blonde teen laughed a little and went to organizing the merchandise. "So what's with the cat? It was here yesterday too." He asked as he puts a Gold Paladin starter deck in it's place. The cat in question perked up when he was mentioned. "That's the Sub Manager. He likes to lay there and nap most of the time though." Misaki answered as the tomcat meowed in response.

"Sub Manager huh?" Naruto wonder out loud as he worked. "When Kiba hears this, he is going to laugh his ass off. I mean really, I'm work with a cat as my superior. Sounds like a bad sitcom if you ask me." He said jokingly causing Misaki to giggle a little. "When you say it like that it does sound funny." At this moment Aichi and his friends walk into the shop and saw the two teen conversing among themselves with the Sub Manager looking at the blonde with an annoyed face. "Hello Misaki-san, Naruto-san." The blue haired teen greeted the employees. "Good to see you, Aichi." Misaki said as she went back to reading her book and Naruto turned around from the shelves. "Hey, it's you again. You come here often?" "Yes I've been coming here on a daily basis for about a year when I just started playing Vanguard." Aichi said as he and a bored looking Morikawa sat at the nearest table.

"Cool. So how did you get invited to the VF Circuit anyway? I never heard of you or Kamui until yesterday." Naruto asked getting looks from Morikawa and Izaki as if he was crazy. Aichi scratched the back of his head. "Kamui-kun, Misaki-san, and I are the team that won at the Team Nationals a few months ago. It was our second try after we lost in the qualifier the first time. Naruto-san, you won at the Singles Regional right? Why don't you tell us about that." The whiskered teen put the last starter deck in place as he grabbed several boxes of booster packs from the cardboard box at his feet to set them up at the front counter. "Well it was tough in that there were one hundred twenty-eight people competing for a title that only one person can get. Even before then you would have to get at least in the top four in a special qualifier held months in advance. All the fighters were at a level you can't even imagine. I would imagine that most of the fighters at the Teams Nationals wouldn't make it very far, seeing that you can't lose one match or your out."

Aichi and his friends were listening intently as Naruto explained how many skilled fighters he had to defeat in order to get into the Circuit. The blonde had to win at least twelve times without losing between the the qualifier and the Regionals themselves. The pressure must be so much worse then at the Teams Nationals. Misaki was impressed by the obvious skill needed to win in a tournament like that, Naruto didn't have a team to act as a safety net. She asked a question that was nagging at the her head. "So why haven't you entered the Singles Nationals? I imagine it should have started not long after the Regionals." Naruto looked at the teen across the counter as he placed the last box on it. "It was postponed for a while for unknown reasons, but according to the organizers it will start a little after the Circuit has finished its last stage. So the Circuit is first on my radar at the moment."

As more students started coming in and two in particular stood out. A small girl with orange hair and blue eyes, and a girl with pale green hair and purple eyes, both were wearing the Miyaji Academy uniform. The orange haired girl sees Aichi and goes to his table. "I knew I would find you here. You never just go home, do you?" She asked getting a nervous laugh from the blue haired teen. "Well Emi, I like being here. I play games with my friends here almost everyday." He answer while scratching the back of his head. "The only game you play here is Vanguard. You don't seem to be playing though, when I get here your usually halfway through a fight." The now identified Emi stated with a confused face as Naruto finished putting the booster packs up and looked to see two girls who apparently went to the same school as his sister.

"We were actually talking to Naruto-san for a little while before we start." Aichi said. Emi and her friend had a confused look as they looked around to find the blonde haired teen looking at them. "Naruto-san? Aichi did mention that he fought you yesterday. You won with a three damage lead, you must be really good." The child said with a smile. "Well I like to make thing interesting for my opponent. Enough about me, who are you two ladies?" The teen asked with a cheeky smile. "I'm Emi Sendou." Emi said "And I'm Mai Tobita, its nice to meet you Naruto-san." Emi's friend responded with a small blush.

Naruto see this but brushes it off. "I see... So you go to Miyaji Academy. My little sister goes there too." The whiskered blonde said. "Really, whats her name?" Mai asked with a quizzical look on her face. "Naomi Namikaze. You can't miss her with her bright red hair and dark blue eyes, not to mention she acts like she ate a bag of sugar everyday." Naruto said with a laugh then realized he was on the clock and went back to work. Both Mai and Emi had a pale face that Aichi noticed. "Emi, whats wrong?" Emi slowly turned to her brother. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Come on Mai-chan let play a game!" Mai swiftly nodded as the duo walked to a table to play.

Naruto walked out of the storage closet with a ladder, large banner, and staple gun. Misaki looked at him with an amused look as the blonde struggled to move to the door with all that stuff. "Do you need any help with that, Naruto?" The lavenderette asked while smiling behind her book. "No its okay. No need to worry your pretty little head." Naruto said as he made it to the door, slid it open with his elbow, and inched out. Aichi who just finished a fight with Izaki looked to the front door as the new employee went out. He put his deck back into his bag and followed Naruto out. Said blonde was setting up the ladder at the left side of the shop.

'Umm...Naruto-san, can I help with that?" Aichi asked the older teen as he took his first step on the ladder. "I guess, just hold the ladder in place so I don't fall." Naruto answered while taking a few more steps up and the younger teen grabbed the sides of the ladder. Aichi thought about what happened in the hallway earlier today. "Naruto-san?" Naruto unfolded the banner, placed the upper left corner to the shop's wooden frame, and stapled it three times. "Yeah?" He started stapling the side evenly. "What happened in the hallway today? That girl seemed very rude." The blue haired male asked causing the blonde to stop for a second. "Oh...her. How do I put this?" Misaki was just about to walk out the door to run an errand for her uncle when she heard the two males outside the door.

Naruto went back to stapling and answered."Well Aichi, that is what happens when you choose the absolute wrong girl to have a crush on. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she was the girl I used to dated a while back. It certainly wasn't the most pleasant time of my life. You saw the black haired pretty boy who's arm she was hanging off of, right? That was Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha family fortune and no sooner then when he transferred in, it likely that she was cheating on me. It was over a year ago on a Sunday when we were supposed to go to a fancy Italian restaurant when I got a text telling me of all the reasons she hates my guts and that she doesn't want to see me approach her or Sasuke or she will file a restraining order." Aichi and Misaki were shocked at this, Naruto seemed like a very dependable guy and this girl stepped all over him like a door mat.

"Is it ok for you to be telling me this? I mean we barely know each other enough to tell each other this kind of stuff." The blue haired teen said as he looked up at his senior. Naruto finished stapling the left side and climbed down to move the ladder to the middle to repeat the process. "I've been holding in this for over a year, I'm tired of getting the pity party from everyone whenever the break up is mentioned. I just want to move on." He finished the top an started working on the bottom. Misaki decided to walk out and hope the two teens wouldn't call her out on her eavesdropping. "Hey Misaki-chan. Where are you off to? Don't you have work?" Naruto asked as he finished the middle section of the banner and climbed down. Misaki turned around and answered. "Shin-san asked me to get some papers that pertain to the shop in town. Hes watching the counter while I'm gone." Naruto moves the ladder to the last section he has to work on and Aichi braces it. "Well see you when you get back or tomorrow if you don't get back soon, Misaki-chan." The female teen walked away with a small blush on her face. The blonde climbed the ladder and took one last look at the retreating girl.

"Well were just about done here." Naruto quickly finished the job really fast and slid down the ladder as Aichi let go of it. The banner that he just put up had big bold letters saying **Good Luck at the Circuit, Team Q4 and Team Maelstrom! **"Team Maelstrom? Seems that the Manager is managing both our teams. That's kinda odd don't you think, Aichi?" Aichi was scratching the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Shin-san likes jump the gun sometimes." The duo walked in the store and finished the day off and went home. Maybe tomorrow will bring a new twist to this VF Circuit situation.

* * *

AN: I am sorry to those who were waiting for this chapter. I've had writer's block for the first week and no internet for the second. But after twelve hours of thinking and fifteen hours of trying to get it all down. I'm going to address this right now. Mai's crush on Naruto is just a thing little girls have at the beginning of the early preteen stage, attraction to a man that is several years older then them.  
Also there's the meaning of the title because someone asked. In Latin it means 'Sun and Moon'. It describes Naruto's usual sunny attitude and Misaki's calm subdued personality. It is also reversed by their chose of unit, Dark and Demonic for Naruto, Bright and Godly for Misaki.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or Naruto.

No reviewer responses this time.

Solis et Lunae

* * *

The next morning at Naruto's house.

Naruto's clock read 6:30 AM on Wednesday and was loudly beeping to signal him to wake up. The blonde pulled himself up lazily, turned his chock alarm off, and slowly went about his morning routine. After he was dressed and ready for school, Naruto grabbed his homework and deck from his desk. He looked a his clock and saw is was 6:56 AM, he had thirty minutes to got to school if he wanted to be on time. "Well damn." The teen muttered as he grabbed his handbag and rushed out of his room and down the stairs. Kushina was in the kitchen getting two pieces of toast out of the toaster and spreading apple butter on them when she heard footsteps coming down. "Naruto! I made you breakfast to eat on the way to school!" She called out as her eldest child ran in and grabbed one of the slices of toast and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom." He said quickly as he when to the front, slipped his shoes on, and bolted out the door. His mother stood there and blinked a few times before smiling.

Naruto was running down the sidewalk eating the toast when he decided to look at his watch and slowed down when he realized that he covered enough ground to make up for him waking up late. He looked up to see Misaki just get up to the crosswalk and sighed in relief, if he ran for any longer he would have ran straight into her. He finished his toast and stopped next to the lavender haired teen who was reading her book oblivious to all but her book and the streetlight. "Morning Misaki-chan." Naruto said causing Misaki to jolt slightly and look to her right to see her coworker standing there with a cheeky smile. "H-Hello Naruto. I forgot that both of our schools are in the same direction." Misaki said as they waited for the light to change with an awkward silence between them until the male tried to strike a conversation. "So how are you?" The light turned green and they started walking. "I'm doing fine. A little tired from yesterday though, had to walk all the way to the other side of town and back." the lavenderette answered.

"Doesn't Shin-san have a van for that kind of thing?" The whiskered teen asked while a few meters behind them a girl about Naruto's age walked out of the house they passed. She had pale blond hair in a ponytail with bangs covering her right eye as well as light blue eyes. She noticed a familiar blonde head walking in front of her talking to someone shes never seen before, high schooler judging by her uniform. She decided to eavesdrop on the duo as they continued their chat. "It's in a shop for repairs. By the way, I see Shin-san took to managing your team. Team Maelstrom, huh?" Misaki asked in an amused tone getting Naruto to sigh. "I still don't know why he chose Maelstrom. Did he just translate my name or something? It sounds kinda lame." The high school student giggled as she sees the younger teen scrunch his face in a thinking manner. "He has a strange habit of naming things, like when he named my team Team Quadrifoglio to give us good luck." She said as the girl behind them was thinking. 'Who is that? Why is she being so friendly with Naruto?'

"A four leafed clover, really? Sounds like something my sister would come with." Naruto added his thoughts on his coworker's team name. They continued to talk for the whole journey. "Well Misaki-chan, I see you at the shop." He said at he walked through the front gate while he waved the lavender haired girl off. Misaki waved back and stood there and watched the blonde walk to the school's front doors then started on her way to her high school. The girl that was tailing them stood there with a confused look. 'Is that his new girlfriend or something? What is Team Maelstrom? I will find out what this is about.' A mechanical sound alerted her as the gate started closing, she rushed to make it.

Later that day at the start of Naruto's free period.

The whiskered blonde walked out of his science class and headed to the stairs. He reached the roof and walked to his usual shady shot where he placed his handbag down to use as a pillow. He layed down and closed his eyes to get his afternoon nap. The next thing he knew he was standing in a large hilly grass plain. "Not again. What is it this time?" He asked out loud. He saw a small blonde boy in the distance chasing a blue dog with a mane of pinkish hair and abnormally large ears that looked suspiciously like wings. For some reason Naruto can't seem to focus on them so they seem to slightly blur in his eyes. The boy tackled the dog and proceeded to wrestle it. At this time a beautiful girl ran up to them and separated them. She had long red hair tied up in a huge pigtail on the left side of her head and she was wearing a odd uniform and a hat. The blonde teen couldn't hear her talk but he could tell the other two were being scolded. The boy was looking to the ground and the girl put her hand on his head. The two humans and dog started walking away. Naruto had a feeling of nostalgia at this scene and he started walking to the trio when a gust of wind picked up and he shielded his eyes.

He woke up with a jolt and if you were to look carefully you would see his eyes glowing with a swirling red light for a few seconds before fading away. "What was that? It felt so familiar for some reason." He pondered the meaning of his dream when he heard the bell ring meaning that it was time to go to class. He grabbed his bag and was on his way to English class. Naruto sat down at his desk and as soon as he did the girl from this morning came up to him. "Hey Naruto, Who was that girl you were walking with this morning? Your girlfriend?" Asked the blonde girl causing the male to sigh. "Ino, who I hang out with is my business. And no Misaki-chan isn't my girlfriend." The now revealed Ino crossed her arms. "Misaki-chan, huh? Sounds like you at least aiming for her. Besides that, whats Team Maelstrom?" Naruto groaned at this, he didn't like the team name as it sounds like something a fourth grader would come up with.

"That's the name for my team when we go to the the VF Circuit. So far I have Shikamaru as a maybe, I need at least one more to make a full team." The whisker blonde said as the other students were fulling the room. "The Circuit! Can I be part of the team?! I just got the Musketeer series for my deck!" Ino was a fairly decent fighter who performed well in the qualifier. "I'll think about it, now can you sit down. The teacher is glaring at you." As he said this the girl look to the front to see the teacher standing there with a book ready. Ino laughed nervously as she went to her desk.

After school at Card Capital

Misaki was standing there changing into her apron. She was fuming at the thought of her new coworker's relationship problems. 'Someone like Naruto shouldn't have to deal with a superficial girl like that Sakura girl. He seems to be a great guy to be with.' The teen caught herself at this thought. 'Wait, what? Why am I thinking about him like this? We just met a few days ago.' The lavender haired teen sat down and hid her face with her book to block the blush spreading across her face at the thought of the blonde teen. As she composed herself said boy walked through the door and stretched his arms over his head. "Man, what a day." He said as he walked behind the counter and grabbed his apron when he noticed Misaki sitting there nose deep in the same book that she had been reading every time he saw her.

"You must really like that book, Misaki-chan." Naruto said causing Misaki to jolt slightly. She looked at her coworker with the book still blocking her face. "U-Um yeah. It's my favorite series, I can never seem to put it down for long." The blonde nodded his head as he grabbed one of the boxes set out for restocking. "I'm not much of a reader myself, I can't pay attention long enough to read a page." He said as he got to work. The cashier looked at him as he sorted the merch, what she overheard yesterday continued to fester in her head.

Aichi and company walked in and sat down at their usual table and started playing as loads more customers started coming in as well. "Wow. That's a lot of people coming to this little shop." The blonde said as he finished restocking. Misaki sighed at this, she'll have to deal with all the purchases...again. Her coworker looked at this and decided to act. "Hey Misaki-chan, let me take care of cashier duty today." Said girl looked at him. "Are you sure?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that the reason I was hired in the first place. Besides I wouldn't want to separate you from your book." The lavender haired teen thought about this while blushing slightly, then nodded. "Fine, if you insist." She said as she stood up to allow the blonde to sit at the counter.

A short time after that the Manager walked in and saw that his niece wasn't sitting at the register instead the new employee sitting there ringing up the customer's purchases. "Naruto-kun, I was expecting Misaki to work the register as usual." The blonde looked at Shin and tried to come with an excuse. "Oh hey Shin-san, I thought Misaki-chan could use a break. She seemed kinda tied, must be her school work or something." He said with a forced smile. The boss looked a little skeptical at this but dismissed it almost instantly and walked away. Naruto sighed and continued the transaction. After the last customer in line left with his booster packs, the blonde sat back and shut his eyes for a second to rest them.

Naruto found himself in the same grassland as before and groaned. "What is with these dreams? Was the milk at cafeteria expired again?" He looked around to see a small farm in the distance and walked to it. When he reached the barn he looked inside to find the same boy from before standing at a stable with an odd blue horse with a strange orange mane behind a fence. The boy held up a carrot to the horse's mouth and it was eaten. The horse put it's head down expecting the boy to pet it. As the boy petted it a large man in white, bulky, and angular armor with a crown-like helmet walked in to see the scene. He walks over and places his hand on the boy's head. They seemed to be talking by Naruto couldn't hear a thing they said. The armored man opened the fence gate and let the horse out then he mounted it. The warrior looked to the boy and gave a thumbs up to the the child before taking off on the horse. Naruto looked at the boy and yet again tried to reach him when a gust of wind picked up. The teen woke up, with the same glowing effect in his eyes as before, to find that nothing has happened. He looked at the clock and saw that only two minutes has passed. He saw that a new line has formed at the counter ready to buy more goods. He continued his duties until the store was closing up.

"See ya tomorrow, Misaki-chan. Maybe we could walk to school together again." Naruto said as he waved to Misaki who was sitting at the counter. "I would like that. See you later." The lavenderette said as the other teen walked out. The Sub Manager, who was laying there the whole time, meowed at her as if begging for food. Misaki sighed, picked him up and took him up stairs.

* * *

AN: This was a relativity hard chapter to get down on digital paper. Hope it isn't too boring, I had no idea how too really do this chapter. Also to that one guy, stop bugging me about me updating this. It makes me feel rushed.


End file.
